


Fit for a King

by ArteCarte



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Demon True Forms, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteCarte/pseuds/ArteCarte
Summary: When her year in Devildom came to a close, Ruthie expected everything to end so well, it could be wrapped in a bow. Unfortunately, the king has other plans.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm trying out my writing here. Let me know what you think~

The Exchange program was only supposed to last for a year. As much as I didn’t want it to, things were going to continue to a close. Despite the friends I made and the relationships I garnered, no one had a say in anything.

  
It seemed as if everyone became distant in my last week. Breakfast was a quiet endeavor, and even the loudest of conversations went silent. My attempts to keep up a simple chat were cut off with few to little replies. None of the demons in the household seemed inclined to study for finals with me or spend time together after class. It wasn’t just them. The other human student and the two celestials in the program drifted away little by little.

  
It was the early morning of the day I’d be returning home a few hours before I’d be carted back to my apartment. I sat in the common room, losing myself in a book. I didn’t notice the rain fleck and crash against the windows, nor the whisper of footsteps coming closer. Lost in a shred of unfamiliarity, I barely moved when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

  
“It’s time to go home already?” I asked, wondering if they were so ready to be rid of me.

  
“You’re not going home,” Lucifer said. I didn’t notice it before, but he had a tinge to his voice that bordered on amusement. It scared me. “Lord Diavolo would like to see you.”

  
“Why, did something happen?” Scenario after scenario rushed through my mind. I was estranged from my family, but I’d still be concerned if something were to have happened. Did the program get extended?

  
“Diavolo will explain everything. Barbatos should be here shortly to accompany you.”

  
“Should I bring my things with me?” I had an urge to pick up something from my room. There was an unsettling fear in the pit of my stomach telling me that I wouldn’t be back.

“There’s no need. Everything will remain in its place.”

  
“Ruthie, Lord Diavolo is ready for you.” The grand duke himself stepped in from around the corner.

  
I glanced at Lucifer, confusion plaguing me. Hesitantly, I walked to Barbatos, following him through a doorway of his creation. Taking a few deep breaths, I was now within Lord Diavolo’s castle, rather than the House of Lamentation. The rain seemed to pound harder as if someone were crying for me. Endless tears shedding for something ahead that I couldn’t perceive. I kept a fast pace to match Barbatos’ long strides, before he led me to a tea-room, with Lord Diavolo watching embers flicker in the fireplace. I was gently nudged inside; left alone with the Demon King when the door was closed. That’s when he saw me.

  
“Ruthie,” he smiled. “Come, have a seat. I have some Mandragora root tea just for you.”

I nodded, sitting down, “I’m not the best person for tea, I’ll admit.”

  
“Give it a try, it’s one of the best things to have when it rains. I even have snacks.” He pushed a place of what appeared to be macarons my way. Obliging, I took a sip of the tea, noting the sweet taste, and how it matched with the bitterness of the macaron.

  
“Lucifer told me that I wasn’t going home and that you were going to explain something,” I said, trying to get the conversation going. “To be honest, I thought everyone was ready for me to leave.”

  
“Why would you say that? We love having you here. Lucifer and his brothers told me yesterday how much they love having you. So much so, that I’ve made quite the decision about keeping you here. With the program being quite the success, I thought it’d only be fair.”

  
“I get to stay?”

  
“Yes, but with one stipulation. I want you to be my bride.”

  
Something in me sunk. I sipped more tea, finishing the cup, before I could say anything else, “Bride? Y-you, want me to marry you?”

  
“Of course. I think you’d be perfect, of course, don’t think of it as a political measure. I’ve found you quite interesting for a while now.”

  
“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in marriage right now. It’s flattering that you like me and all, but I don’t know much about you. I don’t think it would be alright for me to stay if this is the condition I have to go by. I should probably get home.”

  
“I can’t do that, Ruthie. Well, I can, but that doesn’t mean I will.”

  
I stood up from the chair, striking a feeling of nausea from the shift in balance. “I have to leave.”

“Ruthie, wait. Why don’t we give it a try? I’m open to this, aren’t you?”

  
I swayed, my mind trying to figure out what was going on. The only thing I had was the snacks and the tea… “What was in that stuff?” I pointed to the tea table.

  
Diavolo looked at the items, an eerily kind smile blooming on his face. “The snacks are celestial pastries that I’ve been dying to try. The tea, as I said earlier, was Mandragora root. I’m sure you learned a bit about this in your potions class. This plant, when consumed by humans, can be mildly poisonous.”

  
Poisonous? That was all I could gather before my vision went dark.

  
I awoke next, lying in a bed of plush cushions, and soft sheets. It wasn’t my room, neither in the House of Lamentation nor in the human world. The room was dim, all for the Devildom night sky peeking through the curtains. My limbs were sluggish, and my vision was foggy. Adrenaline was beginning to pour through my veins.

  
Stealthily, I pulled the covers away, looking around the room. With darkness drenching me, I hoped to have some form of cover as I made my way out the door. The hallway was long, curved. The walls were blank, but I feared to touch them to gather my bearings wouldn’t spell well for me.

  
I could never manage to find my way through Diavolo’s castle, but I’d rather remain lost for the rest of my life than being found. Several turns, I felt safe enough to take a breather. I pulled my hair back, to cool the sweat from my brow.

  
“Ms. Ruthie, you should know better.” Vibrant green eyes sparked through the darkness. Barbatos. He was a distance away, blocking off the opening of the hall I stood in. The other end of the hall wasn’t in sight, but if I could run fast enough, I can get away.

  
I tested taking a step back, but I'm sure he knew my plan.

  
“Ruthie,” his tone was curt. “Disappointing Lord Diavolo is out of the question. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to endure his wrath.” He moved closer, his strides closing the distance between us.

  
“Let me go home!” I barked, trying to shuffle and step out of his reach. His calm demeanor switched for a split second, his calm smile ripping into a harsh frown.

  
“Don’t make this difficult, Ruthie.”

  
I blinked, and he was no longer in front of me. A grip, stiff and angry, enveloped me from behind. “Barbatos, I don’t know what’s gotten into Diavolo, but you have to help me. He wants me to marry him. Please, you have to send me home, or back to the House of Lamentation at least.”

  
He dragged me along, his hold on me uncomfortably tight. He veered me to a door, which was something akin to an office. Sat at a desk was Diavolo, his amber eyes focused on something he was writing down.

  
“Lord Diavolo, I have brought her to you. She got turned around in a hallway from your private chambers.”

  
“Please, bring her here. How has planning gone?” he didn’t look up from his work at all.

  
I was shoved to a chair beside the future king as the duke spoke, “Everything’s on schedule. All that’s needed is a few choice items from the bride to be.”

  
“Good, thank you, Barbatos. Please see to the remaining preparations, while I deal with my fiancé.”

  
It was once again that we were alone. A chill washed through me, as he took my hand in his. “Ruthie, I’ll forgive you for running. We have a lot of things to tend to before the end of the week, and I’d like for you to be compliant and agreeable.”

  
“What do you mean by the end of the week? I don’t want to marry you, I just want to go home.”

  
“I’m sorry you feel that way considering our wedding is at the end of the week. But give it time. You’ll get used to it, and maybe even enjoy it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruthie might just have a plan. Let's hope nothing derails it.

I didn’t want to like it. I didn’t want to enjoy it. 

“No.” My voice petered out to a whisper. I was weak, and he knew it.

“What more could you want? You get to stay here; you get to be at the side of a king who’s more than willing to dote on you. I didn’t necessarily believe Lucifer when he told me you were so severely stubborn, but there are ways to fix that.”

“I’m not some doll you can order around.” I snatched my hand from his. “I may be human, but I’m more than capable of making my own decisions.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You are capable, but you have to remember you’re only human here. If I let you out of my sight, any random demon would come by and rip you to shreds. I’m sure if the Avatars, Barbatos, or I had a lot less control, this program would’ve been a failure. A soul as pure as yours is hard to resist.”

Again, with the chills. I honestly can’t count the nightmares I had over the course of the year; fearing that one day I’d be told that this program was all for luring humans to satisfy their various appetites. None of those nightmares ended well. They felt so real, and nothing felt more wrong than people you trusted, tearing you limb from limb, caressing you with a false sense of kindness.

“Why do you want this? I have a family, they’ll be worried.”

“Ruthie, you and I both know you’re estranged from your family. Remember, we’ve done extensive research on all of the applicants. You have no secrets. Now, I would like for us to spend more time together and get closer. My father has a lot of hopes for us and would love to meet you on our wedding day.”

“Your father?” The demon king that sleeps beneath Devildom?

“Of course, he was waiting for this for quite some time. Though he won’t pop up in his full demon form; he’s not looking to give you a heart attack. Now, what do you want to have at our wedding?”

“I don’t want anything. I just want to go home.” I was hit with a wall of stress, the sting of tears coming to my eyes.

Diavolo leaned in, pressing a kiss to my cheek, “My dear, this is a lot to take in, I know. How about I have one of the brothers help pick out your dress? I’m sure Asmodeus would love to see you. But you’ll have to behave. I’m sure they’ll tell me of any escape attempts you make. I want you to be free to roam as the future queen, but I can’t have you foolishly trying to climb up the eight layers. It’d be such a shame to clip a bird’s wings.”

He kissed me once more, holding me close. I didn’t like the way it felt, being held so close to someone who admitted that a lack of control could cost me my life. I had to find an escape before the end of the week. There had to be a point where I wasn’t being watched or monitored by anyone. Five days, I had five to pace things out and find an opening. The first thing would be to find my way through this madhouse. 

Diavolo cradled me, hand combing through my hair. The touch was so gentle, so humane, I forgot where I was. I drifted off. 

I don’t know when I got up, but when I came to, I was running. As far and fast as I could, I was running through this maze of a house. Lights flickered, and figures in paintings hissed at me, shouting out my location to an unknown being. My heart pounded in my ears and I couldn’t breathe, but I kept going.

“Come on, the exit has to be here somewhere.” I rasped. Rushing into the grand hall, I stopped for a moment to gather my bearings. I’d been here before, but for some reason, my memory didn’t want to help me.

Then, I felt a sting, a burning sensation clawing at my back. I hunched over, trying to reach for my back. Gritting my teeth and holding back a wince, I tried to keep going, resorting to crawling across the floor.

“Ruthie, I thought you wanted to stay with us.” A voice said. 

I thought I did, but not like this. The floor began to shift and sway, turning into a murky pool of ink that began to drag me downward. 

“I didn’t want this!” I cried as hands emerged from the pit below, pulling me faster.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.” In the pit of darkness, I couldn’t see a thing. I was begin grabbed and pulled from all sides, but no amount of fighting and fussing could free me.

There was a heavy pain on my right arm as if the maw of a beast wanted the limb for itself. I couldn’t see it, but I could tell I was being made a mess of. I screamed a sound so wispy, so hurt, but all it did was egg them on.

It’s been a while since we’ve had such a delicacy. To think, there’s a world full of humans, and we managed to get the perfect one.” I recognized their voices, all of them, but I couldn’t, wouldn’t associate them with the monsters consuming me alive. My body felt like it was on fire, and nothing could take the pain away. 

My eyes opened, and a gasp flew from my lips. A dream?

“Oh, honey, you’re awake.” It wasn’t Diavolo speaking. I looked around, finding myself in a large bedroom, the scent of rose petals and soft lotions. Before my guess could come to fruition, Asmodeus flew into my line of sight, pinning me in a tight, but loving hug. “I heard you fell asleep in Diavolo’s arms, but he still wanted to make sure you were taken care of. So, did anything happen while you were there?”

I couldn’t surpass the suggestiveness in his tone. “No, not like that. He said the only way I could stay here is if I married him. I don’t think-” Then I remembered what Diavolo said. They would tell him if I tried to escape.

“Think what?” he asked, leaning closer.

“N-nevermind. You said he brought me here?”

“Of course. The way you clung to him was so cute, I wish you’d hold onto me that way. I’m disappointed nothing happened though. You still smell the same.”

“What do you mean by smell?”

“Dear, I’m the Avatar of Lust. I can smell whether or not you’ve been intimate. That soul of yours tells me everything.” There was a glint to his deep honeyed eyes that I couldn’t ignore. 

“D-Diavolo said that if you or the others didn’t have much control-”

“We’d eat your soul. I can’t say I disagree with that, but it’s been a year and you’re still here, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, Devildom is dangerous for humans, but you can’t really believe demons are the only ones that eat humans.” Asmo moved even closer, if that were possible, forehead touching mine. “Humans are just as guilty, as are angels.”

“Angels? That’s not possible.”

“Ruthie, who could tell you more about the habits of an angel than a former angel himself. Humans are delicacies no matter what realm you fall into in the afterlife.” He gave a soft smile as if reading whatever horrified expression painted my face.

“I don’t believe you. Simeon and Luke-”

“Luke’s too young, so he wouldn’t know. Simeon and Lucifer were close friends in the Celestial Realm, and it was something everyone enjoyed, especially those two. Remember, Lucifer was a Seraph, the most powerful rank among the angels. Imagine being a human millennia ago, watching these giant six-winged beings approaching the earth’s surface as if it was a sampler platter. Do you honestly think that’s changed?”

By now, I was shaking, I had to be. Hearing something like that wasn’t something to gloss over. 

“No. I don’t believe you. You’re just trying to scare me.”

Asmodeus shrugged, leaning away, his more cheerful gleam playing on his face. 

“Believe what you want. Come with me, we have a wedding dress to shop for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see from the story. I'm all open for constructive criticism and ideas~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock's ticking

Majolish seemed different from the last time I was here. Rather than the bright vibrant colors that were nearly blinding to the eye each time you arrived, the colors were soft, inviting. The pinks were pale, and the blues and yellows were calm.

“What’s with this place?”

“They’re getting ready for the wedding season.” Asmo grinned, pulling me through aisles of clothes.

“You don’t mean-”

“Of course. Diavolo announced his engagement, with the date of the wedding being only a few days away. Majolish is doing quite the redesign to draw in customers who’ll want to look their best for the event. He even put in a special order for your dress. We’re here to try it on, among a few other things.” He snapped at someone at the cashier’s counter, who lurched up, meeting us at the changing rooms, with a couple of bagged items.

Before I could protest, he dragged me into the changing room, requesting I strip.

“I’m not taking my clothes off in front of you.”

“Why not. Maybe you’ll be a bit braver if someone did see all you had to offer, and who would be better for that than me?”

“Asmo, I don’t- I don’t want to do this.” My voice crawled into a whisper. 

“Do what, darling?” his fingers grazed my cheek.

“Get married. I can’t, I shouldn’t. There’s a lot of things I wanted to do before I got married, and now I can’t.” Tears blurred my vision. He didn’t say a thing for a while, but I felt him move even closer.

“Dear, don’t think about it that way. Ruthie, you’re marrying the future King of Devildom. He’s being crowed the day he’s taking you as his wife. Think about all the privileges you’ll have.” His eyes began to glow with mirth I’ve never seen before. “Imagine your wedding night, when all of the drinking and partying is done, and the guests go home. You’re both laid bare before each other, enjoying the bliss of a new union. That doesn’t sound bad, does it?”

It did. I didn’t want any of that, no matter how much Asmo tried to convince me. His demeanor shifted a bit when I continued to cry. I didn’t expect him to take a gentle approach, neither he nor his brothers worked that way. The silence between us was deafening, and I tried to keep my distance in the changing room, though he blocked the exit. My hands began to fidget with the hem of my shirt, and I did my best to look anywhere else. Was he going to tell Diavolo? Fear and dread felt like a close friend at this point. With Diavolo being the highest authority here, I had no allies.

“You’re scared.” He concluded.

“More than scared. How is this even supposed to work, I’m human, and from what I know, demons don’t think much of people like me. I won’t live long either. You said it yourself, humans are nothing but food to you guys, and the only thing stopping you from hurting me is the exchange program, and this damn engagement.” Everything felt so cold, and I couldn’t stop shivering. I wanted to run, hide, something that would take me away from being the center of attention.

“You’re stressed. Why don’t we just bring this stuff back to the House of Lamentation, and you can spend the rest of the night with me?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to,” I admitted. Asmodeus looked at his phone briefly, his slight disinterest turned into something else.

“You may not have to worry about that. I just got a text from Lucifer. It seems Diavolo has invited us to an engagement dinner. I guess I have to return you to get ready.”  
I felt something in my chest tighten. Did he not care?

Asmo did as he intended, returned me to Diavolo’s castle like a mispurchased item. Diavolo welcomed me as a doting husband would, but he still saw the fear in my eyes and the puffiness of my cheeks.

“You did well, not trying to run off. Maybe later I’ll have Barbatos escort you to the garden to relax. For now, we have an engagement dinner to get ready for.”

I didn’t walk with him, questioning whether or not I should be honest. “Diavolo, I don’t think I can go through with this. I can’t live up to something like this. I’m human, I have a short lifespan and… and…”

“Ruthie please, I wouldn’t have chosen you as my betrothed if I thought so little of you. You’re human, yes, but Barbatos and I have been working on a way to increase your lifespan. So please, stop fretting and come get ready with me.”

“No,” I argued. “I want nothing to do with this.”

“Ruthie.” He warned.

“Don’t Ruthie me! You have no reason to be upset. It must be so difficult to hear a no for the first time in your life, huh? I don’t want to get married. I want to go back home, where I can fall in love with someone I choose to be with and grow old enough to see my grandchildren start their lives. You’re taking that from me. I’d rather wither away in old age than go through with this.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way.”

He didn’t look sorry. He took one step forward, and I one back. “Stay the hell away from me.”

“Since you can’t seem to get the nature of your position, I’ll have to deal with you tonight after dinner. Now, come.” He grabbed my arm, lifting me from the ground with ease. “I had hoped to wait until our wedding night, but it can’t wait.”

“Put me down!” I began hitting and kicking at him. I’m sure none of my assaults did much against the demon, but knowing I was making him a bit uncomfortable with all of my movement was worth it enough. 

My knee swung up, pegging him in the neck. He stopped. His horns sprouted, his more human disguise shedding away to something more monstrous. 

“I thought you’d be smarter than that. You’d willingly attack the King of Devildom?” He moved into a room, one far from where I could recognize. The floor was grimy, and there were no windows. It was almost like a prison cell. “You’re nothing but prey, and to be honest, I’d love nothing more than to let Barbatos serve you to me on a silver platter.”

“Then do it!” I shouted. I don’t want to be in this marriage. I-I” It hits me. I have no one. My family grew bored of me, casting me aside. The brothers, who I thought was with me, for me, were waiting to entrap me into the arms of this beast.

“What is it? Tell me what you want? To go home? You know I can’t do that. Barbatos removed all records of you from there. In the realm of humans, you no longer exist. I’d never seen such mirth on his face when he did it. You belong to us, to me, Ruthie. Not even the angels who do know you can do anything.”

I was cornered, both physically and mentally. So few days remained before I could attempt an escape, and now I can’t even go back.

“Why would you be so cruel?”

“Don’t think of it as cruel. It’s an investment for our future. Your little farce has cost us some time. I’ll be back with your outfit for dinner. By then, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Keep in mind that I never did a formal proposal and would like to give an official one tonight.”

He left me in the room, locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the lovely comments. Stay tuned for the next installment of, Fit for a King.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 4. I'm not sure how long I want this story to be, but I'm liking how it's turning out.

There was an hour or so left before dinner when Diavolo came back with the dress he wanted me to wear. It was a spiffy little number that wasn’t my style in the least. It was a floor-length burgundy dress with a black neckline. While it was nice, it wasn’t for me. I took the dress from him, unsure of what he wanted, and he stood there crossing his arms.

“What is it?” I asked, not liking what he could say next.

“You need to get ready. While we have time, I won’t be late for our engagement dinner.”

“Could you at least provide me some privacy? I’m not getting dressed in front of you.”

“I don’t see why you’re so tense. We’re to be wed in just a few short days. Nothing should be a mystery between us.”

“If you’re taking me for a wife, the least you could do is respect my boundaries. Now, please leave.”

Saying nothing, he turned to leave, though his steps were heavy. I took what time I had to quickly switch into the dress. With no mirrors in the room, I had no clue how I looked, but hopefully, it was enough that Diavolo wouldn’t find himself angry with me. 

Minutes passed, and I paced the room, formulating. If the brothers agreed with Diavolo on this arrangement, I couldn’t count on them to fight my way out. I had to put my human skills to use. 

“Ruthie, are you ready yet?” Diavolo walked back in, nodding in approval at the dress. “Come, the others have arrived.”

I could tell he was upset, and I only hoped he couldn’t read minds as I navigated the hallways and doors, thinking about where I could escape the quickest. I lurched into the dining area; all eyes on me.

It was uncomfortable, being the sideline to every conversation. I watched them all goad each other on in the conversation, while a few words, usually of congratulations, were spoken to me. It felt like I was going crazy. I didn’t agree to any of this, and yet everyone sat around as if it was normal. Below the table, Diavolo kept a hand on my knee, while he maintained a conversation with Lucifer. He more than likely assumed that it was supposed to be a reassuring, comforting gesture, but the force behind it was terrifying.

The dinner lasted hours, and I ate only as much as my nausea would allow. This was when Barbatos brought out several servers, carrying trays of fresh, sizzling meat. Everyone seemed to delight in the smell, and after being told it was an option for the wedding meal, they dug in. Keep in mind, I wasn’t served any of the meat, though they may have assumed I wasn’t too hungry from the earlier portions I neglected to finish. Something about the meat smelled off, though I didn’t say anything as I watched them feast. How barbaric. 

When everything was said and done, they commenced to more conversation. Tired of it all, I quickly excused myself to the restroom. All was fine until Barbatos made the move to escort me there, keeping close. My first opportunity squandered.

“Don’t think either I or Diavolo are blind to your mischief.” He said as I stepped foot in the bathroom. “It would be rude for us to comment on such a thing in front of guests, but rest assured, I’ll be handling the discussion of your role in all of this.”

“I don’t want a role in this. There has to be another way. I’m sure there’s some high-profile demoness or a succubus that will be far more suited for this than me.”

“Ms. Ruthie, Diavolo doesn’t want some regular person hanging on his arm. He wants you. He desires you and finds you to be the first human worthy of such attention.”

“What do you mean the first human?”

Barbatos’ lips tilted into a smirk, “Do you honestly believe you’re the first human in the exchange program? Sure, Diavolo promoted it as such, be we did our research centuries before selecting you.”

“But you know I never even applied for the program. I was brought here against my will, and now you’re wanting me to marry Diavolo.”

“Of course, and you should put on your best behavior. After all the dining is said and done, you’ll be enduring the pre-marital ritual.” Barbatos took to fixing my dress and touching up my hair. 

“Pre-marital ritual? I thought everything was being done at the end of the week?”

“The coronation and your official union are, but your pre-marital ritual is different. Tonight, you’ll be marked, and your union will be consummated.” 

“Consummated? I’m not giving myself to someone like him.”

“Oh, but you must. Just give it time, I’m sure you’ll enjoy the privileges of being married to a king.”

At that moment, I should’ve remembered that Barbatos has the ability to mess with time as he pleased. Everything went by too fast. 

The next thing I knew, I was in Diavolo’s chambers, facing him and his bedroom eyes as he lounged beneath the covers. Stripped from my dress, I felt cold.

“What is this?”

“Our pre-marital wedding night. You see, it’s customary that we do this.” He warmly sipped on a goblet of demonus. 

“This isn’t right.”

“What about it isn’t to your liking?” he questioned, knowing full well the reason for my displeasure.

“All of it. I don’t want to be your wife, nor do I have a plan to consummate this poorly scraped together union.” I gathered up enough courage to approach the door to the chambers. “I’m going back to the House of Lamentation.”

Surely someone there would look out for me.

Just when the door was about to open enough for me to escape, it slammed shut; a chilling wind washing over me. I wasn’t fast enough to avoid the approaching king, unfortunately. I looked back for a brief second, seeing something that wasn’t Diavolo. 

Beastly and drenched with ember flames and shadows was something much more monstrous. It was almost dragon-like and almost too big for the room. It looked down at me, snarling with a peak of flame smoke filtering through its sharp fangs. 

I couldn’t freeze now. If this were Diavolo’s true form, I could make a break for it, and he couldn’t follow me through the door. He looked at me as if prey waiting to strike, and at this point, that’s all I was. 

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked.

He didn’t respond with words but only seemed to growl in a form of disapproval. His tail swung up, slapping the wall beside me, cracking the wooden framing. The door opened, and in stepped Barbatos, none too concerned about the situation.

“I see you couldn’t just accept the circumstances. You’re lucky his father just arrived.” He gave a thin smile, surely upset with me over something that wasn’t my fault.

“I shouldn’t have to accept any of this. This,” I pointed at the massive dragon lofting in the middle of the room “Was all because he couldn’t take no for an answer.”

Steam pushed its way through every corner of the room, blocking my vision. Before I knew it, Diavolo was no longer in his full demon form. His horns and wings remained; his sight trained on me.

“Barbatos,” he addressed the Grand Duke. “How long can you keep my father occupied?”

“He is quite interested in the decorative layout you’ve done since coming into power. I’m sure he’ll want a tour before catching up with you.”

“Good,” Diavolo smirked. “Leave us Barbatos. My wife and I have to prepare for a meeting with my father.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here we have the end of Ruthie's story, at least in this timeline.

He enjoyed himself, no doubt. The sounds he made were enough alone, and even now I can hear his attempt at cooing in my ears. He spoke sweet words as a way to coax me, but none of it worked and he knew it. In the thrall of it all, I felt an utter sense of hopelessness. Those I had come to depend on wouldn’t save me, not when the to be king’s wants and needs surpassed their own. I find what hurt most of all was how Diavolo had given into his wants to where everyone took a backseat.

Now, here I lay, stuck to a plush clump of sheets with a demon king cupping my breasts from behind. He was awake, and he was waiting, lurking over my shoulder like a beast on the hunt.

“Are you ignoring me?” he questioned. “Don’t lie and tell me you’ve been asleep.”

He cuddled closer as if all that’s happened up to this point has made us a loving pair. I had to respond, but I didn’t know what to say. My mouth was dry, and I’ve cried enough tears.

“I’m fine.” My muscles tensed and surely, he felt it. I didn’t have time to focus on his feelings, I needed to get out of here.

“Are you,” he chuckled. “Then you’ll be fine enough to come and clean up with me. While my father loves the palace, he can be impatient.”

I was hoisted up on shaky legs and brought to the bathroom. Despite the pain I was in, I broke from his hold and moved to the furthest sink, attempting to cover myself. 

“What’s gotten into you? I’d believed that you would be more complacent after our consummation.” He looked at me with earnest.

“In what world would you be dumb enough to believe that? You took advantage of me, lording your power over me, forcing me to comply. What you did to me was not okay.” My voice was shaking, and my legs barely held me up.

“You are aware that things here don’t work the same as they do in the human realm or the Celestial Realm. Their morals and ideals are things you should leave behind if you’re going to last. Besides, they can’t help you here, not when my jurisdiction is the law. Even if you run, citizens will be glad to return you for a scrap of grimm. Whether you feel I took advantage of you or not is of no matter.”

He stepped closer, and since I couldn’t get past him, I lurched into the bathtub, ripping the shower curtain closed. 

“Is this really what you’re doing now? Using childish games to hide from me?”

“I‘d prefer to clean myself alone.”

To my surprise, he never stormed his way behind the curtain. He proceeded to use the sink to prep himself. 

Time passed like a blur, and I’m sure that was due to the duke roaming the halls with the former king. It seemed everyone was impatient today. Diavolo dressed me in a veiled tunic, in which I could barely see before me. He led me out of the bed chambers and to the throne room where Barbatos and the former king stood. He was massive, even in his more humanoid form. He hulked over us, draped in a fur-lined blood-red cape. His horns nearly pierced the ceiling in their decorated horror.

“So, my son, this is the one you’ve chosen. Are you sure you want a human?” the old king’s voice was so deep it rumbled the room.

“Of course. She’s was one of our exchange students, but I felt she was perfect.” Diavolo responded, lacing his arm over my shoulder.

“And what of the Celestials? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to cause any trouble taking one of their humans from their creator?”

“They’ll be here on the wedding day. They want to bless it despite our more uncommon circumstances.”

“This reminds me of the time I married your mother.” I heard the king speak. “She was a stubborn one, but a king’s will is above all subjects, no matter their status. When she had her options handed to her, she made the correct choice. I’m sure you handled things in a similar way?”

“Yes, everything is handled; we just need the ceremony to commence.”

“Good, and I believe a mark placement is in order?”

I didn't hear the rest of Diavolo and his father continuing the conversation with Barbatos escorting me into another room, continuing preparations for other things. The duke’s mute teal eyes never left me as he continued his work.

“You’ve become more docile.” It wasn’t a question, though more of an assertive observation. “I suppose the consummation put into perspective your role in all of this.”

“I’m still adamant that I don’t want a role in this. You had no right to remove my records from the human world. I want to go back home.”

“Don’t let the king hear that. While he’s nice enough now, it’s only because you’re marrying his son. Any other human he’d have eaten already.”

“So, I’ll remain here until I wither from old age?”

“Not at all. Lord Diavolo has found a way to keep you alive as long as he does. On your wedding day, you’ll receive a pact mark. In essence, you’ll become a demon just like us.” Barbatos’ tone was playful, a jarring fix to his more serious past.

Everything seemed to move too fast, almost as if… “You’ve been messing with time, haven’t you?”

“Only at Lord Diavolo’s request. If you had no time to adjust to the speed at which things are going, you wouldn’t have time to formulate a plan for escape. If things don’t work out with this version of you, there are an infinite amount of you to pick from and take from their timelines.”

He meant it. I didn’t know much about Barbatos or his abilities, but he wouldn’t be the type to lie about something like that. I couldn’t risk another form of myself falling victim to Diavolo like this. If no one’s able to help me, I don’t have a choice.

“I would like to go back to my room, away from Diavolo’s.”

“Your room is Lord Diavolo’s. He requested to make sure you aren’t left alone. It would be better if you didn’t fall into any… mischief.”

As he spoke, I became hazy. I tried to fight the feeling and moved towards the exit, but he was faster. In this blur, I fought with lazy swings, finding myself ensnared by Barbatos’ tail. His hold was rough, and he took me through the back halls and into Diavolo’s room. Placed gently on a lounge chair, I tried to keep my distance from Barbatos, unsure of what he had under his sleeve.

“What has you so on edge, Ruthie?” He conjured up a tray with tea and snacks on it. “Why not relax? You still have ceremony details to go over with Lord Diavolo.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Believe me, Lord Diavolo truly does have feelings for you, but it’s much different than your human ways of love. To most demons, humans are tiny and insignificant, nothing more than a bug to be crushed, but you,” He poured a cup, approaching me and placing it in my hands. “Lord Diavolo’s practically smitten with you the way his father was with his mother. Your incessant need to fly off like a bird without wings is becoming a bother. So, I implore you to give in and enjoy the splendor that he wants to share with you. Drink.”

I looked down at the teacup. It didn’t smell like the mandragora root from before, but I still didn’t trust it. I moved to set it down when a glare from him stopped me short. This wasn’t what I wanted, right? There was no way I came to the Devildom for an exchange program, only to lose from friends and get roped into a marriage I didn’t want.

Without hesitation, I threw the teacup at Barbatos, and while the heat of the liquid did nothing to him, I was able to distract him enough to bolt for the door and down the hall. The hallways were still winded. Ripping off the veil, tossing it in a benign room in an attempt to throw some of my scent. Demons were fast, but I had to be faster. Nothing was going to stop me from making my way home. There had to be someone to take me back, and if I couldn’t go to the House of Lamentation or Purgatory, then maybe a witch would be able to help me. A miracle sent me out of the front doors, and I rushed to the center of town, ignoring the strange looks I was receiving. I had come upon an old, out of the way potions shop. Bursting through the doors, I kept an eye out for anyone giving chase behind me and approached the elderly witch at the counter.

“Please, you have to help me, I need to get back to the human world,” I spoke a bit too quickly, but I didn’t have time.

“Hold on, slow down. Are you all right? What happened to you?” She ebbed her way around the counter, checking me for any marks or bruises, which I surely had.  
In the few minutes I had, I prattled off everything I had to in hopes of getting help.

“So, you’re the exchange student? Surely what happened to you was less than fair. With all of your records gone, it would be hard for you to reintegrate into society, but luckily, my daughter can keep you with her. There’s a portal in the back. Hop through it to her apartment and let her know I sent you. I’ll close everything down on my end.”

I could almost jump for joy feeling a sense of freedom wash into me. Not hesitating a second, I followed the older woman into the back, stepping through the portal.

Explaining my peace to the daughter, who only seemed a few years older than I, I made a new home for myself back in the human world. 

******************************************

Four months into my newfound freedom, I found out I was pregnant. It wasn’t a slow process, as carrying a half-demon child was difficult, especially the child of Devildom’s king. At six months, I gave birth to a boy; a bright-eyed child who showed no demon traits whatsoever. That seemed like a blessing. As my son grew, he garnered some traits of his father, like imperviousness to fire and an ability to consume souls without any issue. He’s such a lovely boy, and I can only hope he doesn’t turn out like his father or find himself in a position where he meets him.

Putting him to bed one Tuesday night, the world around me seemed odd. It worried me, the feeling I got. I stayed in his room that night, curling into a blanket on the floor.   
Surely, things would be fine the next morning, right? There was no clock ticking away in my ear as I enveloped myself into a deep sleep. No buzzing of vile bugs, or a scaly coil encircling my torso. There was no downy of feathers drowning me. Certainly, there wasn’t the hellish burn of an inescapable blaze washing me away from the new reality I desired, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, what kind of story would you like to see next?


End file.
